Ever After
by StoryGirl02
Summary: It's not always going to be happy, arranged marriages are the worst. James and Dorcas, for the amazing ehwies.
1. Part One

****

Ever After

* * *

It's all arranged before either of them can remember.

Their respective pairs of parents sit and chat while they are pushed out into the large garden, and forced to play, even though she really doesn't want to. This happens for as long as she can remember, up until they go to Hogwarts. Every week, for a single afternoon, they are ushered out into the garden, and left alone while their parents talk.

One afternoon they eavesdrop on their parents, her ear pressed against the wall and James peering in the window, standing on the chair they both dragged over from the garden setting.

He looks down at her, and whines, "I can't see anything."

She glares at him. "Shhh, you'll make them hear us!" she grits out, hair falling in her face. Dorcas pushes it back impatiently, and sighs. She presses her ear again to the brick wall, but draws it back slowly, slumping down. "I can't hear anything, I guess they've stop talking."

He glances at her sideways, brown eyes wide behind his glasses. "So, what were they talking about?"

Her little shoulders shrug. "I really don't know. They were talking about something like going into Diagon Alley to look at dresses, and flower arrangements." Dorcas shrugs again. "I guess one of my cousins are getting married, and your mum most be involved as well."

James purses his lips. "Mum and Dad didn't mention anything about a wedding."

Dorcas glares at him. "Are you saying I'm wrong? My ears do work, you know! I heard what I heard, and if you wanted to press your ears against the walls and try to hear them, well, be my guest! But no, you wanted to stand on a chair and try and look through, even though you know the curtains are to thick for you to see through."

She huffs, sitting down in the garden.

"You're going to get mud on your dress," James points out, smiling softly at her. She glares back, shaking her head.

"Don't care," she states simply, taking a deep breath.

"But you love that dress," he says, looking down at her from his position on the chair. He sighs, shrugging. "It's pretty though."

Dorcas raises an eyebrow. "Did you just call my dress pretty?" she asks.

James blushes. "Maybe."

She hits him on the leg playfully, laughing. "James Potter, you big softie! I never knew you to be so sweet!"

"Tigers can change their spots, you know," he mumbles, head bowed so as not to look at her grinning face.

"Tigers don't have spots, silly!" she exclaims, giggling. "They're striped. You need to study your books more James, not just spend all your time playing Quidditch."

"But I'm going to be a professional one day. How can I become a professional without practicing?" James asks, looking at her softly.

"Okay then," she says. "But I've got something to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Where will I be in your professional Quidditch life, with your fancy clothes, and your load of money and your big house?" Dorcas questions, smiling up at him, her knees folded underneath her chin.

James just smiles at her. "You'll be right by my side, of course. Where else would you be?"

Inside, looking out through the window, she glances down at them, nursing her cup of tea. Clara joins her, staring down at the pair as well, her floral-printed tea-cup firmly gripped in her hand.

"They make a cute pair," she remarks, smiling softly.

Victoria nods slightly, sipping her tea. "I just thought I had raised James well enough. I thought he would be educated in the way of women enough to at least offer Dorcas his chair, instead of leaving her sitting on the ground."

Clara laughs softly, shaking her head. "Even if he did offer, Dora would never have taken it. She's too headstrong. Don't fret over it, Vicky."

Victoria nods, sighing softly.

Outside, James nudges Dorcas and whispers something to her that makes her burst into giggles, hands covering her mouth.

"But they will make an adorable couple one day," Clara says smiling.

Victoria nods.

"They will."

* * *

**For EHWIES! *glomp***


	2. Part Two

**Ever After**

**Part Two **

**

* * *

**

"I can't _believe _I'm going to Hogwarts!" she cries, waving the letter around excitedly. Dorcas jumps up and down, her hair loose behind her.

James pouts from his spot on the floor, running a hand over the carpet. "You don't have to be so excited about it," he mutters sulkily, head down. "It's not all fun and happy for the rest of us, you know."

"Aw. I'm sorry James! I forgot that you can't come with me, honest. It would be much funnier if you were old enough to come this year, instead of next!" She plops herself down onto the carpet next to him, and ruffles his hair. "At least I'll get holidays, yeah?"

James shrugs. "I suppose," he mumbles.

"Hey, I'll write letters, you do know that right?" she says, grinning.

He looks up at her. "Every night."

She scoffs. "Every hour more like!" she cries, laughing softly. Her arms snake around his neck and she pulls him close, her face buried in his neck. Dorcas inhales slowly, softly. "I'll miss you," she murmurs quietly, smiling softly into his shirt, freshly washed and ironed and smelling of soap.

James ruffles her hair softly. "I'll miss you too."

Then she pulls away, and punches him in the arm softly.

Things were getting too mushy for her liking.

* * *

_James, _

_First off, hi! I can't believe that only a day has passed since I said goodbye to you. Some much has happened that it feels like a year, but not in a bad way of course. If it had truly been a year I would have missed you!_

_Anyway, I was Sorted into Gryfindor. Mother and Father should be pleased, yeah? Hopefully next year you get Sorted in Gryffindor as well, that would great! I've only had a few lessons so far, but no flying as of yet, which is a shame. _

_Love, _

_Dora. _

_

* * *

Dora, _

_Hogwarts sounds so so so good!, I wish I was there with you! I miss you already, now that you're gone there's no one to play with or talk too. Mum's trying to set me up on a few "play dates" but there all with those snobby boys, you know the ones we always bagged out at the events we were forced to go to? Yeah, those ones. Those "play dates" aren't going to be any fun at all. _

_Congratulations for being Sorted into Gryffindor. Yeah, I hope I go there too, Dad always talks about how good it was, and the like. _

_Sincerely, _

_James. _

_

* * *

James, _

_Aw, I miss you too! Every boy here is either stuck-up or stupid. Haven't met one reasonable one yet, which is sad. Hahaha, enjoy your "play dates", I doubt that they'll be any fun at all! Mum always set me up on them, and the girls I was forced to stay with were horrible. _

_So, anything new in the Potter household this week? _

_Love, _

_Dora. _

_

* * *

Dora, _

_I had my first "play date" today and yes, you were right it was absolutely horrible. Total boredom for two or three hours as I sat there plucking at the carpet while Henry something-or-other pretend to be a chicken. He was only five, five!_

_No, nothing new as of yet. As stiff and rigid as always. _

_Love,  
_

_James. _

_

* * *

James, _

_I'm sorry for you, that sounds so bad. But I can't help but laugh, you know! Haha. St-_

A hand reaches out and snatches the parchment from her hands, the boy dirtying it with his jelly-stained fingertips. He scans the lines quickly, before letting out a bellow of a laugh. "Serious?" he asks, making her raise her eyebrows. Dorcas frowns

"Give that back, it's mine and it's personal. Hasn't your mother ever told you it's rude to snatch things that aren't yours?" she tells him.

"Oh, is this James guy your boyfriend?" he teases, pulling the letter out of her reach. "Do you write love letters to him every day?"

She glares at the boy. "Obviously not, you idiot."

The boy scowls. "I'm not an idiot."

Dorcas laughs, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Obviously you are, otherwise you'd give the letter back before McGonagall gets here."

The letter falls into her lap, and the boy scurries away.

Dorcas laughs, picking up her quill again.

"Thanks!" she calls.

* * *

The months pass, and with them her piles of letters grow, stacked neatly underneath her bed where no one's eyes can read them but her own. Not that there personal, or the like, but they are hers and hers alone. Only to be seen by her eyes, only to be read by her.

They connect her to James, and start off a tradition that will last the years and the distance.

The letters help her through a period in her life, the period which is Hogwarts-without-James. He tells her of the things happening in his mundane life now without her, and she shares with him the secrets of Hogwarts.

When they go back to Hogwarts the next year, well for James technically he's just starting out. But he knows so much about the castle already, through Dora's letters, and the stories his father has told him. He knows every nook and cranny, he knows where the best spots to hide are, he knows absolutely everything.

The first year is a _breeze._

And even though he has befriended and formed a group, he'll never forget his friendship with Dora. After all, she is his first best-friend, forever and always.

And even after Hogwarts, he'll still hold those fantasies of maybe someday marrying her, close to his heart.

Who knows what could happen?

* * *

**EHWIES I FINALLY FINISHED! YAYAYAYAYAY! :) THE NEXT TWO WILL BE POSTED IN DUE COURSE, THERE FINISHED JUST WAITING IDELY! :) :) :) :) Review?  
**


	3. Part Three

**Ever After**

**Part Three**

**

* * *

**It all happens so fast that he is barely able to realize that suddenly, like paper being swept down the street by a gust of wind, his life is changing around him. But he doesn't want it to, so he tries to fight the opposing force with all of the strength inside of him.

But it's all written down, and it's all been signed and signed again, so it is official.

Soon enough, he will be wedded.

And not to the girl of his choice, no matter how charming and happy and delightful she may be. He will be married, possibly, but he is going to do everything in his power to stop that from happening.

He has to do everything and anything to stop this from happening.

* * *

Lily glares at him as soon as he walks into the house, her red hair loose down her back, looking more like a fire streaming behind her, than the red, wavy locks he knows and loves.

She waves a piece of parchment in front of his face, eyes wide. "What the hell in Merlin's name does this mean?" she hisses out. He gulps down whatever is clogging up his throat painfully, before closing his eyes and sighing.

"You found the papers then," he sates, still not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I freaking found the papers," she yells out, eyes flashing up at him. "Now tell me James, or risk my anger, what exactly does this 'arranged marriage' bull mean?"

"Exactly what it says. Arranged marriage. Meaning that my parents, before they died, arranged a marriage for me, so that the Potter line would stay strong and well, you know, pure."

Lily's glares are so heated that he fears he might melt. "Excuse me?" she bellows, her grasp on the fragile parchment tightening. He's glad that's not the original, just a copy, because he doesn't know what she might do to it.

"Just because I'm not pure-blooded, James Potter, doesn't mean I'm of any less standing then you are," Lily tells him. "You seem to have forgotten exactly who beat you in every single class at Hogwarts."

"Except Transfiguration."

"Yes, whatever. My point is, you're willing to let your parents win over you and be forced into an arranged marriage, just so you can keep the line pure, and not willing to fight against it, so you can stay here, and maybe one day, marry me instead."

Tears well up in her green eyes and he longs to stretch forward and brush them away. But he can't. In one single day, he has destroyed everything he every loved.

"Lil, _Lily_ please," he begs, looking down at her.

She shakes her head, staring at the floor. "Don't you ever call me _Lil _or Lily again. In my eyes, the day you decided not to let me know about this whole arranged marriage thing, and rather let me find out about it when I was cleaning up our house, you lost the right to call me yours."

Lily pulls her coat around her, and sniffs once, gently.

"I hope you and Dorcas are happy together," she says, before the door slams behind her.

And then she is gone from his life, and he can't even run after her.

He just stands there, shell-shocked.

How has his world crumbled around him so suddenly?

* * *

He bumps into her once at Diagon Alley, head bowed and coat tightened against the incoming cold.

"Oops, sorry," someone says, side-stepping her way out. "My fault completely, I wasn't watching where I was heading." She flashes a smile up at him, and he returns it, though sadder.

"Wait," he says, looking after her as she walks away.

She looks back, eyebrow raised.

He hurries towards her, narrowly dodging the crowd. It seems with all the onslaughts of bad weather these days, people have nothing better to do that come to Diagon Alley and clog up the streets.

"I think I know you," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Her eyebrows rise higher, if that is even possible. Then she shrugs casually, her hair flopping over her shoulders. "I don't recognize you?" she tells him, then laughs softly. "Though I hardly do recognize anyone anyway, so don't feel bad about it."

"I'm James," he says.

She looks at him, eyes studying his face. "As in James Potter?"

He nods softly. "The one and the only," he mumbles softly.

"I think I know you?" she says, looking at him. "Yeah, I definitely do."

He tugs softly at the collar of his coat, eyes staring straight ahead. This is the girl he has been arranged to marry, the girl who esstianly ruined his whole life just by being born, even if she didn't know about it. And she doesn't recognize him, even though they spent years and years of their childhood playing together while their parents schemed.

Sure, even if she is a year older than him, and she might have forgotten all about him while at she was at Hogwarts and he was playing lonely with his cars, that doesn't mean that she wouldn't have been prompted about the whole 'arranged marriage' thing. It had basically torn apart, chewed up, and then spit out his entire life, and she was acting like she had no regonizition or idea of who he is.

James clears his throat, coughing slightly. "You used to play in our garden with me when we were younger," he tells her.

"Did I?" she asks, smiling softly. Shrugging, she side-steps him and starts walking away. "Sorry, I just don't remember."

He stands there.

What in the world just happened?

Did the girl he never ever thought would, just blow him off?

* * *

It's late at night, and his glasses are perched high on his nose as he tries to read the papers in front of him. The Potter Estate is fine, all the documents and payments are fine; he's made sure to keep it that way ever since his parents died. But there's just something bugging him, and it won't go away.

James sighs.

Why in the world would his parents ever do this to him?

Sure, he knows about the whole 'keeping-the-line-pure' thing and all, but he thought his parents loved Lily enough to let that go. They met her once, and were completely enthralled by her brightness, and charm. He thought that they thought that she would be a good addition to the Potter family, but apparently he was wrong.

They wanted strawberry-blonde haired, witty, adorable, polite Dorcas to be his wife over red-haired, smart, fiery, impatient Lily.

He knew who he wanted, but something's never went the way he would have liked.

He was going to have to marry Dorcas, and there was no loophole to be found in the document.

He sighs again.

_Damn_ his father for being so smart.

* * *

She bangs on the door once, then twice.

Her mother raises an eyebrow at her appearance, from the leaves stuck in her hair and the mud streaked down her clothes. She sighs and ushers her forward with a wave of her hair. "Come in."

She pokes her tongue out at her mother when her back is turn, stripping herself of her heavy coat and jumper. Her hair is loose down her back, wild and wavy from the running she had done to get here before they left.

Her mother takes a sit in the living room, and asks her to do the same. "Well, Dorcas, what do you want?" she asks, sipping at her tea. "You never come here unless it is to ask for money of your father, or if you're in dire trouble and need our family name to pull you out of it."

She glares at her mother. "I'm sorry," she begins to say, "that if after living underneath you and father's rule for my whole life, I just wanted to be alone in the world for a while! You two are the ones, after all, who are about to ruin my entire life. I think I deserve some freedom before I do this, okay? And for the money issue, well you wouldn't want your only heir living out on the streets. Not such a good image for the future Mrs. Potter hmm?"

Her mother snarls. "You don't deserve to be our heir, Dorcas. God help me, if I had another child you would be cast to the side so quickly you wouldn't know what came over you."

Dorcas smirks softly. "But you don't, mother, and if you touch one single hair on my pretty head, father would be beside him with despair."

"Well then, I'd think it best not to touch you, but I can still tell you want exactly I want from you," her mother says. "You're going to marry James Potter, whether you like it or not. Perhaps if you try hard enough, maybe you will fall in love with him. That would be for the best."

Dorcas sighs. "Forget love, I'd rather fall in _chocolate_."

Her mother huffs. "Chocolate will make you fat, and you're doing quite a nice job of that yourself."

She looks at her mother, raising an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that if I get fat, perhaps James Potter won't want to marry me?"

Her mother snarls. "You'll do no such thing girl, I promise you. Nothing you do will jeopardize this marriage. It's all been arranged, signed and sealed, and nothing, absolutely nothing can break that."

Dorcas sighs softly. "I actually came to tell you and father something important, instead of quarrelling over useless things."

Her mother casts an expectant look over at her. "Yes?" she asks, playing with a strand of loose hair that has escaped from her bun.

"I bumped into James Potter today at Diagon Alley, right before I came here."

Now her mother becomes excited. She leans forward, and cups her face on a hand. "And?" she prods, practically begging for more information.

She shrugs. "I didn't think it was him at first. So I acted normally. He doesn't look the same way he did Mother, and it has been at least two years since I've seen him closely."

"You didn't insult him, did you?" her mother asks, pleading softly.

"Oh, I just blew him off, you know that sort of _thing._"

"You what?" her mother bellows, standing up. "Merlin, I cannot believe you Dorcas. You know the predicament we're in; we need this marriage for our line to survive!"

Dorcas shrugs once more. "Hey, it's not my fault that you let us slip into debt with your fruitless spending. I'm just the solution here."

"I'm warning you here," her mother threatens. "It's not my fault all our money is gone. You asked for many things during your childhood, Dorcas, and we had to supply them, in the pretense of acting like nothing was wrong. We couldn't have the Potter's seeing how much we were falling into debt, without having them sign the contract already."

"Whatever," she says, sighing softly. "It's all been arranged, and I can't very well escape, can I? You have made it in-escapable."

Her mother nods softly.

"Your father will be home in twenty minutes," she murmurs softly, before picking up her tea-cup and escaping to the living room, before she can say anymore in protest.

So she sits and she waits, legs pulled up into the chair.

* * *

Her father agrees with her mother, even though he says it in a nicer way. She's going to be married, like it or not. Even though her father sympathies with her (his marriage to her mother was arranged, after all) it still doesn't feel right. No one understands that she doesn't want to do this. No one cares. It's all for they're benefit, their survival.

Whenever she sees Lily in the street, the red-head glares at her, her green eyes sharp. And it hurts, knowing that she caused their breakup, even if she didn't mean to. She doesn't want to marry James, she feels nothing for him.

But she has to, like it or not.

Seriously, more than ever, Dorcas wishes she had been born a boy.

* * *

PART THREEEEEE! :) Review, yesm? :DD


	4. Part Four

**Ever After**

**Part Four**

**

* * *

**_Two days. _

Then it will happen, and there is no way to get out of it. He's checked all the books, read all the papers, tried to make loop-holes where none existed.

He'll be_ married. _

The word still sounds weird in his head. And the fact that soon enough, there will be another person sharing the Manor, scares him a little. And the fact that he won't be married to the person he actually wants to be, makes his heart shatter into pieces upon pieces of sharp glass shards.

He does not want to do this.

Sure, Dorcas is attractive enough, and James is sure that she has been taught how to be a good wife from her mother, but he doesn't want to marry her. And he doesn't know how she feels. When she was younger, she never wanted to be forced into marrying someone she didn't love. He wants to know if she still feels the same way, he needs to know.

But still, its going to happen and all the wishing and wanting in the world can't stop it.

A ring on his finger and a bride on his arm, James is sure that nothing can never ever feel any _worse _than this.

* * *

Her mother ushers the dress-maker in, Dorcas wincing at the sight of the pins that the lady pulls out of her kit. She still can't believe that she can't wear one of her own dresses, why does she need a new one made, just for one single day? If they indeed have money issues, why are they frittering away money on a dress she will wear for three hours at the most?

The dressmaker wraps a measuring cord around her bust, waist and hips, jotting the measurements down quickly. She pulls out the dress, and gesturing for her to put it on, hands it to her.

It is slipped on, and tugged down her waist and hips, her hair catching in one of the pins. She hates it instantly; the way the light catches the sequins just right, the way it feels like she is drowning in layer upon layer of taffeta and lace.

It is just like one of those olden-day gowns, and she despises them.

Why can't she just wear one of her normal dresses?

Dorcas scoffs.

It's not like this marriage is even for love, for Merlin's sake!

* * *

The woman in front of him smoothes down the jacket with a hand, beaming up at him, all bright-red lipstick and bleached blonde hair. She smells like a mixture of jasmine and vanilla, and the scent is absolutely sickening.

"Very handsome," she comments, still grinning, her teeth so white he just knows they've been bleached. He nods, running a hand tiredly through his messy hair.

"Well, it all seems to fit nicely, young man," she says to him, moving away from his chest somewhat reluctantly. "So I'll just go get the box, and leave you alone to take it off, shall I?"

James nods, staring at himself in the mirror. The shop woman moves away, her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

The bags underneath his eyes have worsened, becoming as black as the night and as large as saucers. He sighs softly, shaking his head as he tugs off the jacket, and lets it fall to the floor. Sure, it's a nice suit, good lines and great material, but he doesn't feel right wearing it. He should be marrying Lily, dressed in whatever clothes he liked, not forced into this prim-and-proper suit, just to marry a girl he doesn't want to marry.

The only thing in this marriage he has insisted on is actually the suit. The contract stated that he was to wear dress robes, and Dorcas was to wear a white dress, but he scratched that. If he's marrying her, he's going to marry him in a _Muggle _suit. No matter what they might think or say.

This wedding is only happening because it has to, not because he wants it to.

James rubs his eyes tiredly.

If he had his way, it would be Lily standing next to him, Lily waiting at the altar.

* * *

But the dreaded day arrives. Nothing can stop it from happening.

_Married. Married. Married. Married. _

She lifts on her veil, brushing a blonde strand of hair out of her eye impatiently. Sighing, she smoothes down her dress softly, shaking her head. This should not be happening. It shouldn't be her standing here, waiting for the crook of her mother's finger, waiting to be married to James Potter.

There's nothing she can do about it though.

_Married. _

* * *

Sirius claps a hand over his shoulder, both of them staring into the mirror silently. James clears his throat, coughing, as he glances at himself.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asks, stepping back from the mirror. Remus glances up from his newspaper, already dressed and waiting, his brown hair combed to the side. James shrugs silently, sighing softly.

"Aw, come on!" Sirius yells, disturbing the peace. The newspaper falls from Remus's hands softly. "Stop this James. I'm sick and tired of it. For god's sake, yes you are getting married, and yes, maybe you don't particularly want to marry this woman! But honestly, grow up and get over it!"

James glares at him, sitting down on his bed. "It should be Lily," he murmurs, placing his head into his hands.

"Seriously?" Sirius asks. "Her? Yeah, sure, she's pretty and nice enough, but were you two ever going to really last? You and Lily were just too different James, can't you see that? It would have ended in disaster."

"Says the man who can't even last a month without dumping his girlfriend!" he barks at him, his voice sharp.

"I'm just going to ignore that last comment, because I know you're angry and need to lash out at someone," Sirius comments, shaking his head. "You've got this beautiful, generous, willing woman out there just waiting to marry you. And I'd bet a million dollars that she feels the exact same way you do."

James growls softly. "If she's so beautiful and nice, why don't you go and marry her and save me the trouble?"

Sirius huffs. "If I was standing in your shoes I would! Lily let you go without any sort of remorse, and can you honestly say that you think that after all this time, she'll turn up, looking for you, wanting to fix things? Move on James, please! "

"I can't," he murmurs.

"You'll just have to," Sirius tells him. "Lily hasn't seen you in weeks, and I doubt that she'll turn up now, looking for you. Sorry but that is the truth."

"I agree with him," Remus says softly, sighing. "Sorry," he murmurs, before returning to his book.

James sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Just leave me, please," he says, his voice almost pleading.

They go without another word, the door swinging closed behind them.

He stares into the mirror silently, brown eyes blinking behind his glasses.

_Married. Married. Married. _

* * *

She fiddles with her dress nervously, a hand clutched tightly around her flowers. Her hair is tied tightly up on her head, strands falling out. She really does not want to do this! It should be Lily standing up here, not her. She doesn't want to get married, at least not to him. It's not fair, honestly.

Then the music starts playing and she has no choice but to walk down the aisle.

She doesn't have enough strength to turn around and run away.

_Coward. _

_

* * *

_

He doesn't look at her during the ceremony, and when the priest pronounces them husband and wife, and that he may kiss the bride, she watches him shudder softly, and presents her cheek instead of her lips.

He pecks it softly, making her shiver. But she forces a smile onto her face, so happy and so wide she fears that her teeth will shatter. He grasps her hand inside his, clutching it so tightly it _hurts_, and slowly they walk down the aisle together.

She longs to pull the ring off her finger and fling it away, but she doesn't. She plays the part of the obedient wife so well, that one might actually think it true. It's not fair, the fact she has to marry him and live an unhappy live when there is someone suited for him just right, that could marry him and live happily ever after.

She refuses to think of all the things they'll have to do after this.

Of course, everyone wants heirs. And the quicker they come, the quicker the money rolls in.

She's just another pawn to play in their game.

Another pawn that will one day be crushed by the Queen.

* * *

Four months pass, four months that are spent in silence. They spend only one night together after the wedding, a night that is filled with the quiet sobs and snores. The rest are spent in separate bedrooms, in wings far away from each other. Dorcas throws herself into reading every book contained in the library, and James does likewise- working on plans for the Order of Phoenix, and his job.

They don't ever speak at mealtimes, just wolf the food down as quickly as possible, then run back to their rooms.

She hates this life, honestly.

_Despises it almost. _

And then she gets sick. Every morning, at eight o'clock, rain or shine she throws up. Of course, she knows exactly why this is happening, but she thinks that if she ignores it, it'll just go away like a problem that you really don't long to solve.

But it doesn't. Her throwing-up becomes more frequent, and even James, the husband who hides away and doesn't speak to her notices something is wrong. She hardly eats, and when she does, it's only a mixture of green apples and noodles. She doesn't want to gain weight, doesn't want this baby. And she thinks if she doesn't eat, the baby will starve and die quietly.

She knows that sounds mean, but how can she possibly want this when she knows that nothing will change once it is born. James won't love it, she knows. It'll be brought up in a silent, unloving world. And she doesn't want that.

But she has to tell him.

One night, when he is in her study, she approaches the room slowly. A hand on her stomach- which is growing even despite the fact she hardly eats, god knows how- she knocks on the door.

He clears his throat. "Come in."

She looks at him, before shaking her head. "I have to tell you something," she begins, softly, slowly.

He looks away from his paperwork, looking up.

"I'm pregnant. And I'm keeping it. And if you don't change, I'm leaving you. Screw the contract."

The door swings behind her. _Two can play at this game, James Potter. _

Her ring is cool on her finger as she rubs her stomach. She just hopes he sees the light and stops moping about. He does have a wife and child to look after. It isn't her fault that they are married, in fact she hates the marriage as much as he does. But that doesn't mean that she likes being treated this way, like a piece of trash.

This_ isn't_ a game anymore.

The game ended the day she sent the first letter.

This is the big leagues now, and he needs to man up and deal with the consequences.

_For the baby's sake. _

_

* * *

_**Yeah, it is the ****worst ending ever I know, but I can't think of a way to make them happy & the like. And I doubt that I'll write more of this, so Ever After can just be like one of those movies that have a ending that allows you to decide what happens to the main characters after the film yeah? :) As always, this was for EHWIES, love you. Review? **


End file.
